


Not Talking About The Dessert

by raulism



Category: Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Humiliation, Quickies, Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raulism/pseuds/raulism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: a quickie in the kitchen with Nevada during a dinner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Talking About The Dessert

“I’ll go grab the dessert.”

Nevada didn’t acknowledge your statement, preferring to continue his discussion with his “business associates.” These dinners always made you slightly uncomfortable, being surrounded by men that spent their days steeped in violence.

You sighed, shaking your head at yourself. It wasn’t really fair for you to judge, after all, you were the one currently dating the head of the biggest drug ring in Washington Heights. If his associates were drenched in it, then he was the physical embodiment of violence itself.

But he was different, at least with you. You shook your head again as you took the cheesecake out of the fridge. You knew it was stupid to be involved with a man like Nevada, but you also knew there was no going back. Bizarre as it may seem, he had captured your heart fully and you had resigned yourself to endless nights spent worrying about his safety.

He was always so quiet, he reminded you of a poisonous snake, moving softly through the grass. By the time he struck, it was always too late, his victims never had a chance. Which is why you didn’t hear him enter the kitchen behind you until his arms wrapped around your waist.

“Jesus Christ, Nevada! How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that! I almost dropped the cheesecake.”

He only squeezed tighter, his grip an anaconda over your ribs, “I was hoping I could get a little taste.”

“I’m bringing it out right now, you can’t wait?”

“Nope,” he moved your hair to one side so he could kiss your neck. One of his hands trailed down your dress, lifting the bottom so he could trace a single finger over you. So, clearly, he was not talking about the dessert anymore.

“Nevada…” It was a warning, a plead for him to not take you there now. There was no way you would be able to remain silent enough so your dinner guests wouldn’t hear.

He didn’t care, likely found it a bigger turn on, a better reason to do this right here and right now. Lightly biting into your neck, he pulled your panties down and slid one of his long fingers inside you while he used his feet to force your stance wider. He laced his other hand through one of yours, pulling them both over your head to rest on one of the top cabinets. It wasn’t going to take long, he knew it and you knew it. Nothing got you ready faster than him demanding a quickie.

You could feel his erection behind you, prodding into your back as he leaned you down over the countertop. He added another finger, flattening the rest of his hand so that his palm would rub over your clit with every movement.

Your moans were getting louder as he sped up, and none of your tricks were able to keep the sounds from escaping your mouth.

“Shh, amor, or do you _want_ our guests to hear you?

“Fuck you, Nevada.” He only chuckled wickedly into your ear, knowing that this would bring you humiliation when you were soon forced to face the people sitting around your table, the people currently hearing your pleasure. You were growing desperate for more, his fingers doing their job but they still weren’t exactly what you wanted from him.

“ _Please._ I need you to fuck me.” You hated the whiny tone in your voice, fought to sound forceful in your request.

“Am I not already, mi reina?”

Only able to respond with a whimper, he took pity on you, removing himself quickly from his pants before sliding into you fully. His size made you gasp with surprise and need. Releasing your hand, he pushed your chest flat against the counter, holding the back of your neck down as he started to thrust.

He was mumbling something behind you in Spanish, and you could only make out the frequency with which he said the word ‘coño.’ His hips speeding up with urgency, you let out a loud sob as his cock found that one spot.

His hand slapped your ass hard, apparently done with the charade as he ordered you to be _louder_ \- to not hold anything back. You gave up and gave in, throwing yourself over the peak at a volume that would make a whore blush in shame. Spurred on by your reckless abandon, he came soon after, never stopping his movements until he was completely empty.

Oversensitive from your orgasm, you ripped his persistent hand away from your clit, releasing a small cry at the feeling. Instead, he wrapped it in your hair, pulling your head back hard against his chest so he could whisper into your ear, “You’re such a fucking slut, aren’t you?”

You could only nod, having not yet regained your ability to speak.

He kissed your cheek, standing you both up straight. “I know you are. That’s why you’re ‘mi amor.’” Giving your ass a final pat, he turned on his heels, barely replacing himself in his pants before he exited the kitchen.

Again grabbing the chocolate cheesecake, you took a few deep and steadying breaths, trying to control the rhythm of your heart. Knowing it was futile, you surrendered, deciding to face your embarrassment head on.

Following Nevada, you entered the dining room. To their credit, everyone seemed to be trying to ignore the situation, ignore what they had obviously just overheard. And looking for all the world like the cat that ate the canary, Nevada was sitting at the head of the table, still making a show of licking his fingers clean as he poured everyone a glass of wine. His triumphant smile and sleazy wink were enough to break down your resolve, and you could feel your face flooding in it’s best attempt to match the pinot noir.


End file.
